And Baby Makes Five
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: A one shot future fic involving Chuck, Blair and their ever expanding family.


This is a one shot I wrote after a conversation with my Twitter buds about Blair and Chuck having 3 kids under the age of 5. I love the idea of a big Bass family but they couldn't see it so I decided to write this in honor of that convo. Dedicated in particular to Liz! Hope you all enjoy it. I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

Blair Waldorf Bass looked at the third pregnancy test only to find the same result as the other two she had already taken; positive. Damn that motherchucker! How the hell had this happened? He had had a vasectomy over three months ago. She started to hyperventilate. She was trying to take deep breaths when she heard her four year old son Henry pounding on her bathroom door.

"Mommy, are you awake?"

She ran her hands over her face and took another deep breath. She quickly tossed all the tests into the silver garbage can and opened the door.

Her beautiful baby boy was standing there in his bathrobe and slippers. She smiled at him. "Yes I'm awake silly. Mommy doesn't sleep in her bathroom." She scooped him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Henry's tiny arms encircled her neck and she felt his fingers entwine in her hair. This was a habit of his. "Where's daddy?"

She felt his fingers begin to twirl around one of her curls. "Daddy had an early meeting today."

"Are you taking me to school?"

This was typical of her son; twenty questions. "No not today. I have an appointment. Katie will take you." Katie was the children's nanny.

"Can I have lunch with you?"

Blair nodded, "Yes of course. I will clear my schedule so I can meet you here after school."

He smiled at his mother. "Can I have crepes for breakfast?"

Blair set her son back onto the heated marble floor. "I'm not sure what Michel has planned for breakfast this morning. Maybe if you hurry down to the kitchen and ask him politely he'll indulge you and make them."

Her son's face brightened immediately. "I'll say pretty, pretty please."

Blair smiled. "That's very nice but if you want to really make a good impression you will say it en Français."

"S'il vous plait," he responded perfectly.

Blair beamed with pride. "Tres bon." She kissed him one more time on the top of his dark haired head. "I'll see you downstairs in a bit."

Henry gave his mother one more quick hug and ran out of the bathroom and through the master suite.

Blair sighed turning to the mirror. What was she going to do? Henry had just turned four and Caroline, her daughter, was only twenty two months. She and Chuck had decided that their family was complete. They had had a long discussion and two was the perfect number. That was when they decided that Chuck should have a vasectomy. She hated being on the pill since she was convinced it was the cause of those last ten pounds she couldn't lose and they didn't want to revert back to condoms that was for sure. The surgery was the best alternative.

She rushed into the master suite picking up her day planner. She flipped back to July 6th the day of Chuck's surgery. She started to count. She came to August 6th the day of his first test to make sure the surgery had been successful. They said it had. She then came to the 27th the day of his final test to confirm it one hundred percent. There in her perfect penmanship was a note:

"Chuck in Hong Kong reschedule testing."

Her heart fell. She hadn't rescheduled. She had forgotten. She handled all of Chuck's doctors' appointments and she had dropped the ball on this one. She remembered the week perfectly. Chuck had had an emergency in Hong Kong and left on three hours' notice. Then she had had a crisis at the atelier when her fabric for the resort collection hadn't arrived in time. Caroline was also cutting molars that week and was extremely clingy and sleeping hardly at all. The entire week was chaos and confusion. She was sleep deprived and frazzled. Chuck's appointment completely slipped her mind.

Her eyes then moved to Labor Day weekend. They were in the Hamptons for the end of the summer like always. Chuck had just returned after being away the whole week and he had arrived and met his family at Serena and Dan's. The Humphrey's were hosting their annual clambake having taken it over from Lily.

Chuck upon seeing Blair had whisked her upstairs to one of the many guest rooms where they proceeded to make love without a single thought given to birth control. Blair had taken herself off the pill at the end of July when her prescription had run out and they had been using condoms since. She had been so desperate to be with him after a week apart nothing else entered her head.

She counted and did the math and figured in all reality that was probably when and where they had conceived the baby. Shutting the day planner she closed her eyes.

Dorota entered the room all happiness and sunshine. "Good morning Miss Blair." She stopped halfway across the room. "Uh oh what wrong now?" She knew Blair better than anyone except for Chuck.

Blair felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Dorota, I'm pregnant again."

Dorota thought for a second. "But Mr. Chuck had the snip, snip." She mimicked a pair of scissors.

"I think we had unprotected sex too soon. It's my fault. What am I going to do?"

Dorota crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to the woman she helped raise. "What do you mean? You're going to have baby. It's a gift." She rubbed Blair's upper arm. "Obviously this meant to be."

Blair nodded. "Of course, I'm just in shock."

Dorota stood up. "What did Mr. Chuck say?"

"I haven't told him. I just took the test this morning."

Dorota headed into the huge walk in closet to pull out Blair's dress and underclothes. "He is going to be happy. I know Mr. Chuck and he won't be disappointed," she called from inside the closet.

Blair reluctantly got up. Of course Chuck would be thrilled. He wasn't the one who had to put up with morning sickness, swollen ankles, mood swings not to mention the weight gain. Suddenly she felt sick. She ran to the bathroom where she proceeded to be ill. And let the games begin.

* * *

Blair had had a crazy morning. It started with an appointment with Dr. Siegel to confirm her pregnancy. She was approximately six weeks along exactly what she had thought. When she asked how exactly it had happened he explained to her that obviously there were a few sperm left in the ejaculate and had Chuck had the second test his physician probably would've told them to use protection for a few more weeks. He also told her that her becoming pregnant was a one in one thousand chance; basically a miracle. Leave it to Chuck's sperm to be the ones to beat the odds.

She then had to deal with meetings with her design team to start the spring resort line and finally had a quick catch up with Serena who had just returned from London. Blair didn't tell Serena her news. She wanted to but she felt she should tell Chuck first. Plus Serena had been trying to get pregnant for the past year and Blair didn't want to rub it in her best friend's face. Getting pregnant was the only thing Blair did better than Serena. She and Chuck never had a problem. When they had decided to start a family Blair went off the pill and was pregnant a month later with Henry. It was the one thing that came easily to Blair.

She then spoke to Chuck while en route home to have lunch with the children. She never told him about any of the pregnancies via phone. She liked to see his face when she told him the news and this time was no exception. She was trying to pin him down for a dinner alone, just the two of them. He said he'd try.

She entered the breakfast room feeling exhausted. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive the next ten hours of her day. Henry shouted when he saw her.

"Mommy you made it!"

She kissed the top of his head. He knew to remain seated at the table during meals. She and Chuck were strict about manners and she was thankful for that when seeing her son sitting so nicely with his napkin in his lap.

Her darling Caroline on the other hand was a mess. She was mushing her steamed carrots and pasta between her fingers.

When she saw her mother she reached out for her. "Mama!"

Blair walked around the table taking her daughter's hands in her own so she wouldn't wipe them on her Chanel jacket. "Hello my sweet girl." She kissed Caroline's cheek and took the seat next to her.

Katie the nanny was sitting on the other side. "How's your day been so far Katie?"

The nanny picked up Caroline's fork and started to help her. "Great. Caroline and I had a morning at the park. We fed the ducks and played on the jungle gym. She loved the slide this time. Then we picked up Henry and walked back."

Blair smiled. "That's great." She reached out picking up Henry's peanut butter and jelly sandwich taking a bite.

Henry took over the conversation as he usually did talking about school and his friends. Blair sat and listened to him. She adored her son and never got tired of hearing about his day.

Dorota brought out Blair's lunch which was a salad with grilled chicken, pears and walnuts. She also sat a glass of skim milk in front of her. Blair was about to protest when Dorota gave her a stern look. Blair decided not to argue in front of everyone.

Henry had just finished a long winded story about his friend Thomas pulling some little girl's hair and kissing her when Chuck stepped into the room.

No one was more shocked to see him than Blair. He had made it very clear that he had a packed day and didn't even know if he'd be able to make it home in time for dinner.

Henry forgot his manners completely and went running to meet his father. Chuck immediately scooped up his son hugging him tightly.

"How is everyone?"

Blair smiled at her husband. "We're all fantastic now that daddy is here."

"Are you staying home all day daddy?"

Chuck smiled at his son. "No buddy, I have to get back to work in an hour or so. I just wanted to spend some time with the three most important people in the world." Chuck stared at his wife.

Blair felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Dorota rushed in breaking the spell.

"Mr. Chuck we weren't expecting you. What can I bring you for lunch?"

Chuck shook his head depositing his son back into his seat. "Nothing Dorota I have a late luncheon meeting at two."

He moved over to his daughter kissing the top of her head. "Hello darling."

Caroline smiled the biggest smile at her father. She was such a daddy's girl. "Dada home," she squealed.

Chuck kissed her again and then smiled at the Katie. "Hello Katie. How's everything?"

The nanny smiled at Chuck. Blair knew she found her husband charming not that she worried. She actually found it endearing. "Everything's great Mr. Bass."

Chuck winked at her. "That's good." He then turned to Blair.

"And how is my gorgeous wife." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

Blair smiled. "I'm great now that you're here."

Chuck placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. He then moved to the empty spot next to his son and sat down.

It was then that he noticed the glass of milk in front of Blair. He looked at her questioningly. "What's the milk all about Blair?"

Blair started to stammer when Dorota saved the day. "I read article this morning about brittle bones. Miss Blair need to add one glass of skim milk to her diet so she don't fall and break hip someday."

Blair rolled her eyes at her husband as she picked up her glass and took a sip. Chuck smiled at her and then turned to Dorota.

"Thanks for taking such good care of her Dorota. We'd be lost without you."

Dorota smiled smugly at Blair and left the room.

They spent the next fifteen minutes chatting about their days when Blair noticed Caroline getting very tired. Katie took her into the kitchen to wash up and then brought her back in.

"I'll take her upstairs and put her down for her nap, Mrs. Bass."

Blair shook her head and got up quickly. "I'll do it. Why don't you take Henry to the Lego store and get that new Lego he wanted."

Henry was ecstatic. "Really mommy? I can get it?"

Blair nodded smiling at her son as she took her daughter into her arms. Caroline immediately laid her head on Blair's shoulder. "Yes you can. It'll be a good outing." She turned to Katie. "You don't mind do you?"

Katie shook her head. "Of course not."

Blair kissed her son. "Go wash up, use the bathroom and then you can go."

"Thank you mommy." He ran off into the kitchen to do what his mother had asked. Katie followed him.

Blair turned to her husband. "Do you have a few minutes to talk before you go back to the office?"

He was going through his emails. He looked up at her. "Can it wait?"

Blair nodded and forced a smile. "Of course. I know you're busy today."

He got up and kissed her gently. "Everything alright?"

"Yes. I better get our little girl down."

Chuck kissed his daughter's cheek. "Have a good nap princess." He then kissed his wife again. "I'll see you tonight. I'll call when I have an ETA."

"Sounds good. I love you."

He smiled at her. "I love you, too."

They walked to the staircase together and Blair headed upstairs. She could feel her husband's eyes on her back.

She entered the nursery and headed straight to her daughter's large closet. She opened the middle drawer and pulled out a light pink, all in one, cotton Baby Dior. She insisted on her children being changed at naptime into comfortable clothing. She laid her daughter onto the changing table and quickly removed her clothes and changed her diaper. Caroline babbled the whole time.

Once she was changed Blair sat down with her in the overstuffed rocker and picked up the copy of Peter Rabbit that Caroline loved so much. Blair didn't even get to the part where Peter hides in the watering can, which was Caroline's favorite, before she had fallen asleep.

Blair kissed her daughter lightly breathing in the smell of her strawberry shampoo. She was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of sadness. She started to cry. What kind of mother was she? How could she even for one minute be disappointed about having another baby? It was against nature.

She rubbed her daughter's back as she felt Caroline's warm breath against her neck. She got up laying her daughter into her crib and covering her with the cashmere blanket. She wiped her eyes as she looked down at her sleeping child.

She needed to pull herself together. She left the nursery closing the door behind her. She then walked down the hall to the end entering the master suite. She crossed through the sitting room and into the bedroom.

Chuck was sitting on the chaise composing an email. She stopped when she saw him. "I thought you were headed back to the office. Don't you have a lunch meeting?"

He stood up walking over to his wife. "My wife is more important than some meeting. I had Emma reschedule it." He slid his phone into his pocket and then took both of her hands in his and looked at her.

"What's going on Blair? I know something's wrong."

She took a deep breath and decided just to blurt it out. "I'm pregnant."

He was completely confused for a second. "Wait…what? How is that even possible?"

"I forgot to reschedule your last test when you went to Hong Kong and you came back and we had that moment at Serena and Dan's."

"But the doctor said the first test was great."

She nodded. "Yes but Dr. Siegel said there was probably a few stray sperm in the ejaculate."

Chuck beamed and held up his hands. "What can I say the Bass sperm is potent." He started to walk away from her. "This is amazing." He was strutting like a proud peacock. "It's unfortunate he was conceived at Humphrey's but we'll overlook that." He turned back to face Blair when he realized she was remaining silent.

He furrowed his brow. "Are you upset about this?"

"No...," she collapsed onto the chaise, "I don't know."

He crossed back over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Blair do you have any idea how much this means to me?" He took her hands in his. "The day you married me was the day my life started and I thought nothing could ever beat that and then you gave me the two greatest gifts you could ever give me. Henry and Caroline are an extension of you and me and our love and this new one is only going to compound that. We have room in our family for another."

She nodded at him and squeezed his hands. "I know that. I've just been in shock today. I've been so tired and sick and the thought of the next seven and a half months exhausts me."

She placed her hands on his cheeks. "I love you and I love our family and I know that I will love this baby just as much. I just needed to process it."

"You know there's nothing I find sexier than you carrying my child." He raised his eyebrows at her.

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm going to get fat and my ankles are going to swell and I'm going to be a total bitch."

He smiled at her. "And I'll love every minute of it." He lowered his head and kissed her nonexistent stomach. "I want another boy."

She pushed her hands through his hair. "I knew you would. Unfortunately it's kind of out of our hands at this point."

He met her lips and started to kiss her and as Blair felt his arms tighten around her she realized she felt okay. All she needed was Chuck to help her figure it all out. How could she ever have doubted that this was anything but a good thing? As he laid her back onto the chaise and pushed her skirt up to her waist Blair felt all her anxiety and fear fade away. Everything would be okay as long as Chuck was by her side. There wasn't any more doubt left in her mind that this was a good thing. And although their lives were about to get a lot more crazy they were also going to be a lot more wonderful. This baby was a gift and she was going to treasure it and her entire family.


End file.
